onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Handicapped characters are "BADA*S"
This blog is a parody of the monster blog GMC *Walks to the (dorm) door, looks back, sees Tucky and Evan glued onto their respective computers* AY: I'm off to the (high) school now, see you guys later! *No response from both, still busy typing away with their computers* *Walks out from the dorm. A distant away, sees a figure resting underneath a tree* AY: Senpai, mind if I ask which direction is the school? *Figure sits up, points to a direction* AY: Arigato, senpai (walks away in the direction) *Panel zooms into the figure, infobox (Name: Zoro, Position: Vice Principle, Other info: Senseless direction, Handicapped - Left eye)* AY: (walking towards the school) What a beautiful day…''(U2 song Beautiful Day playing at background)'' *At the next second, thunderstorm, runs towards the school. At the doorstep…* AY: (looks up into the sky) Dang, the geezers of Weatheria must be pulling a joke at me! *Arrived at the main hall, so huge and many connecting points to various areas of the school. Sees a tall dark and huge guy walking past. Infobox (Name: Jozu, Epithet: Diamond, Other info: Honorary member of the "We are Family" club, Handicapped - Right Arm)* AY: Ohhh, Jozu senpai! Just wana say you did great at the Marineford war, I like the one wher… *Jozu stops, turns facing AY, smiles (a smile which looks pretty much like a horrible beast grinning, KOWA!!!), and walks away like a bada$$ he looks like* AY: Oh, forgot to ask… Nevermind. *Got lost in the maze-like school hallways, stumble across an old man with moustache that had ribbons tied at each ends. Infobox (Name: Zeff, Epithet: Red-leg, Other info: Mentor of Cooking Dept Head, Handicapped - Right Leg)* AY: Oh, Zeff-dono, your Red-Leg style is amazing, its so cool whe… Zeff: (Cuts AY's conversation) Oh, you liked it, lemme show you some moves… *Does a table-top spin move, knocks AY and a few nearby students unconscious. Few hours later…* AY: (Gaining conciousness) What the? (Looks at the clock) Darn, I'm already late for the class and still I am not able to find the class room. I gotta hurry! *Gets up, takes a step and fades into unconscious again. Nearby, a figure with red hair walks past. Infobox (Name: Shanks, Position: Inspirational Club Head and Party Planning Class Teacher, Other info: Haoshoku Haki so powerful, subconsciously seeps out from him is powerful enough to knock normal students unconscious, Handicapped - Left Arm). A few more hours later…* '''AY: '''What happened? ''(Gets up and starts moving…) *Encounters a levitating man with swords as legs. Infobox (Name: Shiki, Epithet: Golden Lion, Other info: Handicapped - Both legs). Shiki flys around and randomly touch students nearby and sends them away from the school for a good distance just for fun, including AY. Yet a few more hours later…* AY: (crawling back to the school door steps) I... have… come… back… *Hallway Supervisor Akainu caught a glimpse of AY, walks towards and stands right in front of AY, shadowing over him. Arm starts to turn into magma…* Akainu: '''Why are you not in your class, you maggot? Its straight to detention for you! '''AY: Akainu-san, wait! I can explain… It was… Akainu: DAI FUNKA! *The magma punch sends AY straight into the detention centre, making holes in the walls along the way. In the detention centre…* AY: Man, what did I do to deserve this? ???: '''Just another day eh, kid? '''AY: (turns to voice) MDM!? What are you doing here in the detention centre? I thought you are a member of the faculty MDM: DON'T ASK! AY: (facedesk) Sigh… All the handicapped guys sure are bada$$!!! (remembers Zoro, Jozu, Zeff, Shanks and Shiki) *Turns face towards the reader, breaking the fourth wall…* AY: Don't you think so? Category:Blog posts